


The Fall Out

by butterflyishida



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyishida/pseuds/butterflyishida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fans know what happened on twitter today (Sept 16, 2012).  Tweets were made but who were they made by?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall Out

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what to do with everything I felt from 'the louis fall out' as I've got it tagged on my tumblr. So I wrote out a reaction in fic form. 
> 
> This is dedicated to the fans who are getting all the hate because of carelessness on the behalf of whoever was making those tweets. This is a sad, sad day for the One Direction fandom.
> 
> This work is barely edited. It just flew from my head to my fingers to the computer. I'll try to fix it up later.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS????" Harry's scream was shrill, echoing off the walls of the flat he stood in the  
middle of, his hand clenched between both his shaking hands. He always got notifications of the tweets his  
band mates made, just so he was up to date on their goings on, but he'd never read one that made him so  
furious. It wasn't true. It couldn't be true. Things like that were just not said. They couldn't be said.  
Especially not by Louis. 

Louis, who was in the bathroom apparently having a shower. The water was running, there was soft humming but  
that didn't mean there wasn't a phone being used in there. Harry stormed to the bathroom and pounded on the  
door, his own phone still clenched in his hand.  
"Are you in there tweeting???" he demanded, hearing a grunt of surprise at being interrupted and the water  
being turned down.  
"Am I what?" Louis called back, rubbing at his ear to clear the water out, unsure of what he heard. What was  
Harry on about? He was in the shower, why would he be doing anything another than bathing?  
"Are. You. Tweeting.??" Harry replied through clenched teeth, glancing down at his feed to refresh, his  
stomach churning when he read the newest tweets. Oh his boo bear could not be doing this. No way. Not his  
Louis. Not anyone's Louis.  
"I'm in the shower. Why would I be tweeting?" Louis cracked open the door to the bathroom, hair sticking up  
everywhere from the rapid towel dry he just gave it. He gave Harry a look over and his stomach sank a little.  
There wasn't much that could get Harry this upset, green eyes rimmed red, sniffling back tears and his entire  
body shaking. "What's going on..." he asked slowly, pushing the door open slowly to reach out and put a  
reassuring hand on his roomie's arm.  
"This. This is what's going on." Harry replied and handed over his phone, Louis' own twitter feed staring up  
at him. He read it, fingers tightening on the other's arm as he started to shake as well.  
"I didn't write this." he murmured, staring at the words in horror, having the lean against the door frame to  
stay upright. "I didn't write this!!" His voice became high pitched and strangled, shaking Harry's arm to try  
and convince him. "I have to delete them. Move. I have to apologize to his girl. Oh god, fucking move  
Harry, I have to fix this!" he wrenched the door open, shoved Harry away and tore through the flat naked to his  
bedroom and his laptop.

Hands shaking he tried to sign in, pounding his password in over a dozen times but getting rejected each time.  
"THEY CHANGED MY FUCKING PASSWORD!!" he roared to no one in particular, tears streaming down his cheeks as he  
went to his feed, horrified at the hate he was seeing. Oh that poor girl. They were tearing her apart. Why,  
why, why would anyone do this??  
"They changed my password too. I guess they knew I would tweet about that being bullshit. They know I'd  
react." Harry came into the bedroom, sitting down next to Louis with a defeated sigh. He nuzzled against damp  
shoulder, phone back in his shaking hands. "In fact, I just got a text from Niall. His password is changed  
too."  
"They probably all are. Harry, this is horrible." Louis closed his laptop and lent against the other for  
support.  
"The smart fans will get it. They'll be all over hating our management." Harry murmured, turning his phone  
over so he didn't have to see the screen. This was pretty close to being the worst day in their public lives.  
It came close to the Red and Black hate. At least that was directed at one person. Now, some poor girl who  
had done nothing wrong except make a personal comment, was getting hate rained on her.  
"The smart fans aren't the majority though." Louis huffed and picked up Harry's phone, not able to resist the  
temptation of checking again. He needed to see what else their handlers were doing to ruin his career. He  
hit instagram instead and blinked in surprise.  
"Harry....they didn't change the instagram password." he whispered as if scared someone would over hear him.  
Harry looked up, startled, and took the phone back with an awed expression.  
"They've ruined your rep. Want to ruin theirs?" he asked, biting down on his lower lip as Louis considered.  
It didn't take them long to decide. Leaning close, camera on the phone ready for a selfie, they took their  
pic and posted it on instagram for the world to see. Angled so there was very little doubt who it was, the  
picture quickly went viral and easily crashed both tumblr and twitter. Two pretty boys kissing with the tag: 

"Larry might be bullshit but Lourry is real"


End file.
